Isolation
by tmilemons
Summary: Summary: Clary was captured by Jonathan(I know, so overused) and he is fixated on her. She has to obey his wishes, because if not, he will hurt her friends. Mostly smut, the plot isn't that important.


**ISOLATION**

This is a Clonathan/Clebastian fanfiction featuring lemons. Lots.

Summary: Clary was captured by Jonathan(I know, so overused) and he is fixated on her. She has to obey his wishes, because if not, he will hurt her friends. Mostly smut, the plot isn't that important.

WARNING: extreme lemons, some non-con, bondage, etc.

Clary is a shadowhunter, dating Jace and everything, but this is not based in/after/before any of the books. She knows Seb/Jon exists, and is evil, but he has never affected her life in any way. Simon is a mundane.

 **Clary POV**

I wake and slowly sit up, blinking groggily. The first thing I notice is the cold. I shiver and look down at myself. I realize that the reason I am chilly is because all I'm wearing is a set of silky black lingerie, that I am quite sure I do not own. The haze of sleep clears away and I glance around, shocked to find I have NO CLUE as to where I am.

I'm in a large room that looks like a fancy suite. It has a huge bed, the one I'm sitting on, a red and black settee, and a bunch of doors. I throw off the sheets and stride toward a door. I try to open it, but it's locked. I'm getting freaked out here.

I look around for another exit. I see a window, so I look through it, and I see what seems to be an ocean, but it's dark out, probably nighttime, so I have no way of knowing if that actually is an 's another two doors on the opposite side of the room. I open the first one, warily, and it opens into a walk in closet. I step inside, and take a look at the clothes.

They are all things that I would NEVER wear. I'm seeing things like sheer tops that have squares of opaque fabric where my nipples would be, crop tops that barely exist, a lace tank that is JUST lace, nothing underneath. These are all like something for a stripper or prostitute.

I see some shelves near the bottom of the closet, but don't bother looking at them. I exit the closet and enter the next door, finding a bathroom. There's a shower, a bathtub, two sinks, etc. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

I walk into the closet again to change into some clothes, because however much I don't want to wear these, I'd rather not be walking around in what I have on NOW. Nothing I find seems too appropriate(for ANY time), so I just go with a see through top, keeping the same bra I have on, and a tiny pair of white shorts, that fit like a second skin.

I enter the main room again, and sprawl out on the settee to consider my situation. I visually search the room for anything of interest. It looks like it is in a hotel, just more personalized. I ask myself a basic set of questions. Who, what, where, when, why, and how.

First. Who brought me here, and who arranged all these things in here(the clothes in particular). I honestly have no idea, who would do this to me. And that leads into my second question for myself. What. What do they want with me, what do they plan on doing to me? I really can't even begin to answer that, but if I knew who brought me here, maybe I could figure it out.

WHERE, that is important. Where the hell am I? I would love to know that, but considering the window overlooks an ocean, I don't know. No clue. When. When was I brought here?

Then there's my next question. Why would they want me here? I don't know the answer to that one either. I don't think I'm that attractive, I don't have any real enemies, so there aren't many options. Lastly, how. How did I get here? How can I get out? How am I supposed to do anything at all, at this point?

After going over these things, I think about what I know.

I am in some kind of building in a place that has ocean, so basically anywhere on a coast, or an island. In the world. That barely narrows it down.

Nothing. I have one vague idea of something, but nothing at all useful.

I think of the people back home that may or may not even know I'm gone. Maybe, since it's night, they're still sleeping, not aware of anything. I had earlier searched for any of my stuff, like weapons or a stele, but I've found nothing. There's not a TV in here, phone, anything that would give me a connection to the outside world.

I get back up to see if I can find anything useful, and wind up in the bathroom again. I open the shower curtain, and the first thing I notice is that the soap, shampoo, and conditioner, are all my favorite brand and scent. That creeps me out a little. I go through the medicine cabinet and find out that the lotions and perfumes are the same as what I use at home. Again, that's really creepy.

I step toward the other medicine cabinet and open the mirrored door to find a bag full of makeup and beauty items. The things I do use at home(limited to mostly mascara, and lip gloss) are exactly the same here. All the other things that I don't use(eyeshadow, anything for eyebrows, blush, and more) are designer. The most expensive, fanciest brands out there. The kind you can't get at a drugstore(like where I got mine). I'm talking about the type that you have to be loaded to get, or you have to have connections.

As I go back into the main room and sit back down, I think about the expensive makeup. I also noticed that with the clothes earlier. The hooker heels were all designer, the better heels were all designer, the bags were all designer, and don't even get me started with the real clothes. I guess you can always get high-class prostitute clothing.

I realize something. If this person knows so much about me, then why did they choose the kind of clothes they did? If they really do know all this(they do, as proven by the bathroom products) then how do they NOT know the kind of clothes I like? And if they do, why would they go to so much trouble to make me "comfortable" only to not give me any clothes I would appreciate?

This either means that a.) They don't know as much as I thought or b.) They have seriously...interesting intentions. Maybe not the best for me. Let's hope it's actually option a. That would be much much better, because I have no intention of doing anything with a random stranger. I lay there, staring at the ceiling for a long time, I lose track. I eventually doze off, only to be awakened by the sound of talking.

"She's here. Yes, I know. Everything is completely under control. Goodbye." The voice sounds distinctly masculine, and pretty close as well. Probably near the door. I realize 'she's here' was probably about me. I shiver, suddenly feeling cold. I'm on the bed now, and there's light streaming through the window. It's morning, but what unnerves me the most is that someone must have come in the room and moved me to the bed. Maybe it was whoever I heard talking.

I hear the doorknob rattling, like a key being inserted, and I quickly throw off the covers and jump up. The door creaks open slowly, like someone not trying to disturb me. A white-blonde head pokes through the doorway. Then someone steps in.

A tall, muscular white-blonde man steps through. He looks around for a second, then his eyes land on me. His dark eyes widen in shock, but he quickly relaxes.

"Welcome," he says.

"Who ARE you, and what do you want with me?"

He completely ignores me, and looks me up and down appreciatively.

"I see you've found the clothes I got for you." I don't respond.

"You look great in them, _little sister._ "


End file.
